Codename Minerva
Super Mask Heroine Codename Minerva Japanese Title: スーパーマスクヒロイン ミネルバ 'First Movie: Super Mask Heroine Codename Minerva YUUKI BITOH' Airdate: January 25, 2008 Misaki Natsumori is a rookie secret service agent. In the mission to escort Doctor Mitarai， however， she is attacked by Patora， higher-rank female officer of the global assassination group called Egoisma， and now Misaki is in a terrible crisis. But luckily she is saved by a masked female warrior named Minerva wearing an armored suit. Minerva is a member of MISS or Mystic Integral Secret Service， an organization that was formed to stop the evil plans by Egoisma. The masked warrior Minerva is in fact Yuuki Bitoh， Misaki’s former partner in the secret service， but revealing the identity of Minerva is strictly forbidden and Misaki is still bitterly contemptuous of Yuuki who just disappeared without telling her the truths. Moreover， Misaki， seeing Minerva as her rival， sets out alone to rescue the kidnapped daughter of Doctor Mitarai. Misaki gets back the hostage safely from Patora， but soon she is found and tormented by the blood-sucking attack from Draculaisma， humanoid monster sent from Egoisma， and the evil monster also attacks Minerva trying to rescue Misaki. 'Second Movie: Super Mask Heroine Codename Minerva MISAKI NATSUMORI' Airdate: February 08, 2008 Yuuki Bitoh defeats Draculaisma， but not without paying the price. Because she gets a broken leg， Yuuki gives Misaki Natsumori the power to transform into Minerva. Meanwhile Patora， female higher-rank officer of Egoisma， is determined to find who Minerva really is. Patora turns into her original form Torn-Lipisma， conjures up the ghost of Draculaisma and knows that Minerva is in fact Yuuki Bitoh who still has to walk with the help of a crutch. Not knowing that her cover is blown， Yuuki behaves carelessly， unprotected. She is captured and severely tortured by Patora. To make Yuuki talk， Misaki is also brought to the enemy’s hideaway.But seeing the terribly tortured Yuuki， enraged Misaki transforms into Minerva in front of Patora. Misaki fights bravely， but obviously she is not experienced enough to fully use the power of Minerva. Misaki is no match for Patora， who unremittingly torments her and Yuuki too， trying to help her. When Misaki and Yuuki are driven to despair， a miracle gives them a power to fight again. Codename Minerva Neo Japanese Title: コードネーム　ミネルバ　ネオ 'First Movie: Codename Minerva Neo: Scary' Airdate: July 09, 2010 The Mystic Integral Secret Service (a hidden perfect secret service)， the abbreviated name is MISS. This global organization has been organized in order to protect VIPs from assassinations of an evil group named the Egoisma. The investigators wrap themselves in special strengthening suits and must not reveal the true characters to anyone before their transformation. Here is one MISS named Hina Kyujo(means nine streams with shinning greens)， who hides her true character intently and fights against the vicious Egoisma. Her code name is the Minerva. Immediately after she fights against combatants of the Egoisma， she meets a lovely girl who wanders about on the street in one leotard， then the tale begins to roll... a name of a still 14-year-old lovely girl is Rei Mitsuki(means a nil beautiful moon). Her young flesh which has supernatural power has been aimed at. Though Hina(before transforming the Minerva) fights against the Egoisma strenuously in order to protect Rei Mitsuki， an iron monster named Tsuriganeizma (means a sort of a hanging bell) forwarded by the foe’s female cadre named Ilse is so strong! And it’s a monster which has tried to efface memory of Rei Mitsuki and to brainwash her as a supernatural power soldier of the Egoisma... Then， a fury and a feeling of justice make Hina break the rule of MISS which must not reveal the true character， and she transforms herself into the Minerva in front of Rei Mitsuki! However， the damage of the left breast received before the transformation troubles the flesh of Hina (the Minerva) which wraps herself in the strengthening suit... The Minerva， who is defeated in the battle against Tsuriganeizma， receives the torture which makes it find out about the information on MISS， and the brainwash of Rei Mitsuki is resumed... Well， how is two persons’ fate going to be...!? 'Second Movie: Codename Minerva Neo: Cold Blood Hitodeisma' Airdate: August 13, 2010 Though severely wounded and quite exhausted， she is helped by her friend and police detective Sawajiri， and starts to reveal everything.... And she has to free the brainwashed beautiful girl Rei Mitsuki， who has the supernatural power called Force， from the clutches of evil. Now brainwashed Rei confronts Hina together with a starfish monster Hitodeisma， and she attacks Hina using evil Force that strangles her neck， and electric shocks that hit her injured left breast. Hitodeisma’s starfish attack blinds her with the monster’s starfishes sticking to her face mask， and the cunning monster Hitodeisma beats up Hina / Minerva， delighting in his sneaky attack on her.... Minerva passes out， is captured and brought to the lair of the organization， and she is tortured by the enemy who wants information about MISS or The Mystic Integral Secret Service (hidden perfect secret service). Hitodeisma shrinks himself to microscopic size， enters her body through the mouth and becomes a parasite torturing her from inside. Hina’s trained body starts to twitch， as she is almost driven crazy because of the unbearable pains that are more than her body can take.... In the meanwhile， hearing the cry of tortured Hina， Rei still doesn’t know what to do， wavering between good and evil. Hina Kyujo is in great peril now， and the only one who can save her is Rei， or the last remnants of her conscience.... Full Throttle! Battle Project W Japanese Title: グラドルヒロイン　フルスロットル バトルプロジェクトＷ Airdate: February 11, 2011 'Plot' Mairi is a lady soldier of the Special-Forces called the Marshall， and she’s been fighting against the secret organization called the Zun-De-Run， and one day she is about to corner the enemy into destructive conditions with one more push， however; she loses so many fellows and she also loses her transformation capability. So Mairi trains the team’s younger generation， Mili and raises her until she can wear and transform with the legendary battle suit named ”The Batlixia.” After a while， Mairi， herself， has a chance to fight against the long-standing enemy， but in the midst of the battle， she’s swallowed by the plant type monster named the Death-Flower controlled by the plant type monster general， Gederoots. Mili tries to rescue such her senior， Mairi， and even though she is not in the state in which she can handle the legendary battle suite， Batlixia， she transforms herself and fights against the enemy. And as anybody guesses， she cannot do anything with Gederoots’ vigorous attack and falls into a pinch. But， luckily， Mairi and Mili are somehow escaped a hairbreadth with help of Director Kurogane(means black iron)， and after that， they’re going through the further special training， and try to challenge to the Zun-De-Run again. However， Mairi is captured by the enemy’s trap， and unfortunately， only Mili can do now is to give herself the special training while she hold passion to rescue such Mairi. Then， after a while， Mili ventures into the enemy’s hiding place. But surprisingly， a person who appears in front of Mili is Mari who has obtained the enemy’s hypnotic brainwash， yet Mairi wakes up from the brainwash by a soulful shout of Miri. Geteroots sets attack to Mairi who gets confused and lies low， but a person who stands in the enemy’s way is Mili with the legendary suit， the Battlixia. However， against witchcraft of the head of the Zun-De-Run， Belldam， Miki with the Battleixia falls into a pinch again， losing its transformation. Mairi and Mili are placed in the most deadly pinch and predicament. But they unit their power together and transform themselves with the Battlexia and fight against the enemy. Codename Minerva W Airdate: October 11, 2013 'Plot' Asuka Izumi， also known ask Minerva， is exhausted from battling against the Secret Society Egoisma. One day， she meets a girl named Kana Hijiri. The two become very close， but the Egoisma sends out three vicious monsters to destroy Minerva. In the midst of the battle， Asuka gets caught by the Egoisma. Kana finds the Minerva Suit in Asuka’s suitcase. Kana transforms and fights against Mushiizuma but gets blinded by the venom. Will Kana be able to save Asuka!? How will their fate be? MISS Minerva Japanese Title: MISSミネルバ Airdate: July 10. 2015 'Plot' Minerva is an agent from the Mystic Integral Secret Service. After getting numerous operations distracted， Garma decides to defeat the heroine by sending Beas， Franker， and Bandel. Minerva hides her true identity and defeat Beas but Bandel finds out that she is the female detective Mei Akechi! Mei tries to act as if she was someone different but when her partner， Hattori， is nearly killed， she changes into Minerva. Later， she loses against the monsters and gets captured by the two. She bears the heavy torture by Garma but Hattori comes and saves her. The final battle against Garma starts but she is severely wounded from the last battle! World Sentai Buddy Yuuchaa Japanese Title: ワールド戦隊バディーフューチャー English Title: World Force Buddy Future Airdate: December 25, 2015 'Plot' Serial murders case happened. Buddy Feature trace that it is ceremony of the Reaper worshiper originated from the ancient Aztec civilizations because death situation of victims are unusual. Buddy Savanna and Miss United start investigation by themselves because they infer plot of the evil organization Elgos behind the murders case. Meanwhile， they rescue Fortuneteller Vates from Elgos’s combatant attack. Also They are reported attack of the Elgos monster and leave for the site. But Vates tries to stop them because of prediction of their death. Thus Buddy Feature are annihilated. The only survivor Miss United becomes a state of apparent death by magic of Vates and leaves for the underworld to fight with the Reaper for surviving other members… Category:Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Japanese Live Action